In recent years, television receivers having VTRs, e.g., video cartridge recorders (VCRs), attached to them, sometimes built-in, and provided with means to decode a G-code, are becoming popular.
A G-code is a line of numerals formed by coding the year, month, day and the time of beginning and ending of a television program. If the G-code of a program is inputted in the apparatus, the code is decoded by the apparatus to begin and end the operation of the apparatus at the desired times.
According to the conventional G-code decoding process, the data is decoded based on the data and time held by the clock inside the apparatus, and, if the time is not set by the operator, decoding is based on a default value to output the data. For example, decoding is performed according to the time system having AM0:00 Jan. 1, 2000 as its staring time.
However, with such a conventional structure, if the time set by the operator or the default value is not known, so that the decoded data is based on the incorrect time, different data other than that desired is outputted and the desired program is not recorded.
The user could not be informed of the situation of time setting which might lead to incorrect decoding.